


50 Shades of Baxter

by lackluster_lexicon



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Light Bondage, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, implied foursome - M/M/M/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackluster_lexicon/pseuds/lackluster_lexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reed and Susan Richards decide to open up their relationship, and Bruce and Clint are more than happy to invite Reed into their bed for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Baxter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [techno4tomcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/techno4tomcats/gifts), [viperf0x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperf0x/gifts).



> This is a gift!fic for a couple RP friends - specifically Kimbo, for whom I neglected to write a timely birthday fic and who came up with the title. And the entire inspiration, really. This is also my first smut!fic AND my first crack!fic...and let's face it, it's a crack!fic, seeing as I'm technically crossing universes (movieverse-wise) to make this happen at all, bahaha. 
> 
> And honestly, I enjoyed writing this as much as I enjoyed writing "Lookalike." I guess that means I should write goofy F4 fics more often, huh?
> 
> EDIT: Realized I left Clint's poor cock unattended to and made a minor change near the end to rectify that. Gotta maximize that sexy time, after all.

            “So, ah…Safe word?”

            “Telephone.”

            “And if Bruce…?”

            “He’ll blink twice, but don’t worry about him. I’ll know.” Clint grinned and clapped a hand on Reed’s shoulder. “Seriously, though, don’t worry. He’s pretty resilient, and he _loves_ being tied down – don’t you, Bruce?”

            Bruce, flat on back in front of them, nodded once in response, and it occurred to Reed that he probably should have found this arrangement unusual. As it was, though, it seemed perfectly natural to have his left arm twined around Bruce Banner’s mouth and extending on to bind his wrists to the headboard with a fully naked Clint Barton seated next to him. With the logistics taken care of, Clint shimmied onto his stomach and propped himself up over Bruce’s chest, which left plenty of room for Reed to trace the fingers of his right hand across Bruce’s stomach. Reed was seated upright astride Bruce’s hips, and he was more than happy to ease himself into Bruce and Clint’s dynamic as he watched Clint have his way with Bruce – raking his nails across Bruce’s chest, down his ribcage, through his hair, and offering no mercy in leaving bite marks and bruises anywhere he could reach. It would have been cruel if Bruce weren’t reacting so acutely to it; with his enhanced tactile sense, Reed could detect Bruce’s rising heart rate, the rush of his blood beneath his skin, the tightening of his muscles and the arch of his back, the moans already beginning to resonate through his taut arm. He could, very literally, feel everything within and around Bruce, and it felt…good.

            Oh, it felt so very, very good.

            And it felt all the better knowing there was nothing clandestine about this. With the Fantastic Four on hiatus after the Baxter Building was totaled during the Chitauri invasion and Sue travelling the globe seeking funding for the impending rebuild, Reed was in consistent contact with her, but…there was only so much satisfaction to be derived from webcam chats and text messages. Better still, Sue had not only broached the topic of opening their relationship first but, after Reed agreed, set the parameters thereof: sex only, no romance, always use protection, and stay transparent about how many partners they’ve had. Sue ended up taking to their new freedom far more quickly than Reed did, but he was relieved to find that the arrangement worked swimmingly, and for the past few months he’d been content not to have anything to report after she told him what she’d been up to. Eventually, however, he did reach a point of craving physical intimacy, and only then did he finally begin to consider his new dilemma: who to turn to? He had no desire to go out and meet any strangers, so, of course, he turned to Sue for counsel.

            _“Why not Bruce?”_

_“Because he’s involved with someone, Susan.”_

_“Okay, so invite her along.”_

_“…him. He’s involved with Clint.”_

_“Even better! Just ask, Reed.”_

_“Sue, I can’t – ”_

_“Oh, my god, Reed._ I’ll _ask them.”_

            And so she had. He’d watched with a hand over his eyes and a goofily embarrassed smile as Sue dialed her phone right there on the webcam:

            _“Hello, Bruce? It’s Sue Richards. Hi, honey, how are you? Good! Oh, I’m fine, I’m fine. Listen, this is an international call, so I’ll make it quick: how do you feel about inviting a third person into your bed?”_

And so here he was, in Clint’s bed, with Bruce tied to the bedpost with his own arm, and…goodness, he needed to get his head in the game, as Clint was wasting no time in getting Bruce riled.

            “Clint.” Reed sat up and reorganized himself so he was between Bruce’s legs, then reached his free hand to Clint to get his attention. Clint looked up and immediately got the hint, straddling Bruce’s hips in Reed’s stead.

            “Any idea where the lube went?” Clint asked.

            “Oh. Um…”

            Reed extended his free hand into the sheets until his fingers finally fell upon the bottle in question.

            “Here.” He reached around to hand it to Clint, but the archer laughed and pushed his hand away.

            “You’re back there. Care to help me out?”

            Reed looked at the bottle for a moment, then nodded and popped the top open. He elongated his fingers so he could maneuver the bottle around and squirt a liberal amount of lube into his palm before dropping the bottle back on the bed and returning his hand to its usual proportions. As he coated each of his fingers in lube, Clint glanced over his shoulder and smirked at his sluggish pace.

            “You’re killing me, Reed.”

            “I’m sorry, I’m just…distracted.” And it was true. Bruce now had his legs wrapped around Reed’s waist, and Reed could feel the curling of Bruce’s toes, every follicle of hair against his skin, the contract and release of his thighs in time to Clint grinding his cock against Bruce’s. But he followed Clint’s cue and reached around, stroking first Bruce’s cock – condom-clad, of course, as was Reed – and then finally bringing his hand back around to slide his index finger around Clint’s entrance. Clint hissed and rocked back, and it was already almost too much for Reed to process – he could feel Clint’s pulse, too, he could feel everything, both of them – but he managed to keep at it, add another finger and then another until Clint was virtually doing the work for him, rocking back against Reed’s hand and forward against Bruce’s cock, and unlike Bruce, he was free to make all the obscene noises he wanted.

            “Nnnggh…fuck, yeah, right there…”

            Reed would have been perfectly happy to get Clint off just like that, but after a few minutes Clint suddenly pulled away, reaching back to swat gently at Reed’s hand.

            “Shit, yeah, okay, I’m good. Damn. You sure you’ve never done this before?”

            Reed laughed, but before he could respond, Clint was on his knees – then lowering himself on Bruce, right there in front of Reed, and the sound Bruce made alone – which Reed felt more than heard – was enough to weaken Reed’s knees.

            “Aggh, shit, Bruce.” Clint clawed his nails down Bruce’s chest, and Reed could actually feel Bruce’s skin giving in. Then Clint reached back, fumbling in the sheets for something –

            “Lube up,” he finally ordered Reed, giving up on his blind search and returning his attention to Bruce. “Is the angle okay back there for you? We can put another pillow under his hips if we need to.”

            Reed followed Clint’s orders, leaning back slightly to assess the overall situation. They probably should have gone about this the other way around, but Reed was nothing if not adaptable, and as he slicked himself up he answered, “Yes, this is fine. How’s Bruce?”

            “As if you don’t – _nngh_ – know.”

            Fair assessment. And to confirm it, Bruce loosened his legs’ grip from Reed’s waist to give him access, and Reed obediently pushed into Bruce – and promptly saw stars at the new wash of sensory input. Bruce was hot and tight and Reed leaned forward so his chest was pressed to Clint’s back, and Clint pulled Reed’s right arm around to wrap it around his own torso. In his hyper-sensitized state, he wrapped his arm around Clint a good two, three, four times just to keep himself grounded against something solid, then allowed his hand to snake down Clint's stomach to his cock. Clint groaned, loud and uninhibited and shameless, as Reed took hold of him, and Reed could feel the vibrations resonating through Clint's torso into Reed's arm - he could feel so much, almost too much, their racing hearts and shuddering breaths, every tense and pull of every muscle, every point of contact amongst their sliding, colliding skin...and then Clint was riding Bruce and Reed was trying to keep up, or at least he hoped he was, as he was drowning in Clint’s heartbeat and Bruce’s voice and the _heat_ , shaking him open, and he was pretty sure he was the first to come but he didn’t stop until Clint’s hand squeezed his own in what would have been a bruising grip on anyone else and Bruce went taut and Clint was swearing a storm and somehow Reed was pretty sure he came _again_ and it was like the entire universe opened up and -

“Ah…Reed…”

            Reed’s eyes fluttered open, and he realized his forehead was pressed to Clint’s back, his arms already falling slack and his entire physiology on the verge of virtually melting into the bed, and the best he could do was groan in response.

            “…Reed. Telephone.”

            At that, Reed sat upright – Did he miss the safe word earlier? How long had Clint been trying to get his attention? – and found Clint was giving him a cheeky grin over his shoulder. After another moment, Reed finally noticed a dull vibration from somewhere in the blankets, and he unfurled his arm from around Clint so he could send his right hand slithering back through the sheets.

“Oh…oh! Of course. Hold on – ”

            With the help of the phone’s vibrations, Reed quickly traced and pulled it free from the bed sheets, slowly disentangling his left arm as well as Clint lifted himself free and flopped onto the bed next to Bruce. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the two of them exchange sated smiles, and he laughed gently as he flipped open his phone to see who had called.

            “…oh.”

            Clint and Bruce both looked up to Reed with genuine concern. They knew Susan was supposed to be flying in from overseas that night, but they’d lost track of time and were probably assuming that her flight had been delayed.

            “Everything okay?” Clint asked.

            “Perhaps. It was Sue.”

            Bruce and Clint exchanged concerned glances before returning their attention to Reed.

            “If you need to call her – ”

            Clint’s statement was interrupted by the phone pinging in Reed’s hand, and he quickly opened the text message he’d just received. He read it twice before laughing and turning the phone around so Bruce and Clint could read it.

 

> _**Looks like I might have caught you in the middle of things. My flight just landed, and I was wondering, do you think Bruce and Clint would mind one more?** _

 

Clint barked out a laugh while Bruce’s eyebrows shot skyward in surprise, and Reed turned the phone back around to type his reply.

“Do they?”

Another exchange of glances.

“No,” Clint offered, raking his fingers through Bruce’s hair, who dropped his head back on the pillow and shut his eyes, “we certainly do not. Tell her round two starts as soon as she gets here.”


End file.
